


【VD】R级起步段子合集（不定时更新）

by BIUBIUBIU



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU
Summary: 没有具体剧情的VD车口嗨具现化合集，内容和长度均无保证。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 32





	1. 《完美拉花》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *源自官方咖啡厅的脑洞。  
> *Dante的穿着惹恼了他哥。

“你看见Dante了吗？”Nero气势汹汹地找到他爸。  
Vergil摇头：“怎么了，他又在偷懒了吗？”  
“不……”年轻人耳廓泛红，眼神有意躲闪了两下，语气还是凶巴巴的，但明显不是冲着他，“——你该去看看他，实在是太——啊我就知道这种委托不该找他来！”  
说完男孩就扔下Vergil一个人倚在吧台边，转身去出餐口催单了。Vergil手里捻着点餐簿的纸张搓了几下，决定去管控一下店内的销售危机。  
——  
他弟弟正在拐角窗边帮一桌客人点单，两位中年女性捧着菜单仰头笑得灿烂，仿佛服务员刚给她们免了单。  
“……就这些？”男人尾音上扬，听上去心情颇佳，“好的，很快就给二位送来。十分感谢~”  
说完他转身，正撞上站在他身后不远，一副打量神色的Vergil。Dante顿了顿脚步，又继续往前走：“嘿，你看起来倒是挺清闲的？”  
前任魔王负责的圆桌区暂时没有新动静（所以在偷懒的其实是他），而直到看到他弟弟的正面，Vergil才知道先前Nero在苦恼些什么。  
“你脑子坏掉了吗？”男人压着嗓子问他。  
Dante站在他跟前，明知故问道：“我很肯定，是的，但不知道你指的是那一部分？”  
Vergil忍不住上手拨弄了下他的衣领：“你可以先从这部分说起。”  
他们都穿着白衬衫和围裙的工作服，恶魔猎人从一开始就拒绝系领带，此刻他衬衫衣领大开着一直露到胸口，肌肉随着动作在中间勾勒出一道时深时浅的沟壑——即使这样，向两边打开的布料也被撑的很饱满，马甲的颈带微微嵌入其中，Vergil很确定那两粒尚未硬挺起来的乳头应该刚好被勒在下面……  
“看着不错，对吧？”Dante一句话将他拽回神，笑得欠打，“我想也是。”  
他哥哥拧起眉头：“别自作多情……好好解释一下你这副打扮，蠢弟弟。”  
Dante无所谓地耸肩，想起自己还有订单没下，便朝着厨房小窗走去，Vergil紧随其后。  
“不是故意的啦……”他还是老实交代了原因，“刚刚替客人捡东西，大概是动作大了点，扣子被绷掉了两颗。”说着，他还向对方展示了布料上残存的线头，“不过客人笑得很开心，我想也值了。”  
Vergil无言以对，他弟弟微笑着给厨房递了单，估计是看他脸色不好，便又小声道：“不爽我被人看的话你就说出来，我可以考虑去街对面临时买一件换上……”  
“你自大的毛病什么时候能改一改？”不管对方有没有一丁点说到点上，Vergil登时换了嫌恶的表情，“是Nero觉得你这样影响生意。”  
“哈。”Dante发出不屑的笑声，“臭小鬼果然还是太嫩了，客人们可不要太乐意看我这副打扮，而且别的不说，哥哥……”仗着这里是就座区的视线死角，恶魔猎人凑近了点，手指搭上他的胸口，“你这里也好不到哪去吧？”  
钟情于精致细节的Vergil当然不会抛弃领带这个选项，漂亮的半温莎结系在领口，下摆被掖在马甲里，简直称得上是完美的服务生工作套装……但要说哪里不对，Dante可是看得一清二楚。  
手指垫在领带下方稍一用力，原本平整的布料就被揪起来一小段，而那之下的衬衫虽然扣得严实，却也不妨碍被饱胀着撑出两个缺口。  
店里提供的衣服尺码对于他们兄弟二人来说都小了点儿。  
“你这比我更影响生意……”无视他哥瞬间黑下来的脸，Dante挑衅一般将手指戳了进去，紧绷绷的，没有想象中柔软，“噢？看来有人很紧张啊。”  
“你是想找死——”  
“叮——”  
上菜口一声脆响打断了两人的小调情，Dante一脸“哎呀不好意思得等下次听你骂我了”的得逞笑，一边转身去取餐。  
鸡蛋三明治，芒果华夫，还有两份大杯的玛奇朵，配了猫咪和兔子的拉花。  
恶魔猎人捧起满满当当的托盘，依旧是笑眯眯地准备去上菜。  
Vergil在身后拽住了他。  
“喂……”险些晃碎了咖啡的拉花，他小声抱怨，“别闹。”  
对方从背后楼上他的腰，人也跟着贴了上来。“是你挑事在先。”他哥耳语道，一只手径直绕过围裙摸进了他的腿间。  
Dante本能呻吟了一声，立刻在不弄翻托盘的前提下小幅度挣扎起来。“你才是脑子坏掉了……”他轻声咒骂，一边努力控制下面不要被他哥摸得习惯性起立，“先看清楚这是哪里……”  
没有回应，Vergil先是托着他的两颗卵袋逗弄了几下，又放在掌心里揉搓起来。西裤的布料实在是过于宽松了，给了下面这包东西太多的空间。  
“你没穿内裤？”男人发现了这点。Dante不说话，依旧僵着身子和本能做斗争。Vergil看在眼里，笑了一声，另一只手沿着他胸口的线条摸进去。  
果然怀里的身体立刻微震一下，拧着腰身就把屁股顶上了他的胯间。“别摸……”和身体反应说着相反的台词，Dante颤颤巍巍地倚在他怀里，下身半勃。  
这不怪他，怪只怪平时两人你来我往契合度太高，被Vergil带着粗茧的手指捏一捏乳头，屁股就会不由自主地摇摆着贴过去——这不叫欲求不满，这他妈叫巴甫洛夫的非自愿反射动作，他在Vergil一本该死的书里读到的。  
咖啡在杯子里来回摇摆着——谢天谢地，Nico总是把奶泡打得很厚，目前还没散开。  
手里的东西有了反应，Vergil自然不会错过。他隔着布料握住那东西的根部揉动着，衬衫里的手也点戳着尚还柔软的乳头轻轻按压。Dante难耐地吸气，双臂夹紧，却使得胸口的软肉被挤得愈发满胀。待指腹下那一点逐渐有了形状，Vergil又改两根手指去挤压它，连带着乳晕周围的乳肉一起，频率不快，为的就是每一下都能让乳尖隔着脆薄的衬衫被马甲的颈带刮擦过，并逐渐在两层布料之下显形。  
Dante将后颈抵在兄长的肩上压着声音喘息，剩下的所有注意力都放在手里的托盘上了。这样舒缓的按摩之下他感觉甚至连前端的乳孔都跟着被挤开，下身已然是完全勃起的状态了，正在他哥手里一下下地抽动着。  
Vergil藏在围裙之下的手指微动，顺着茎身摸上了前端。拇指指甲隔着已经被焐热的裤子在顶端那儿戳压着，很快布料就被洇湿了一块，见状他又改用手指圈上去继续勾勒着头部的形状，满意地感受着弟弟愈发紧贴向自己裆间的柔软屁股。  
他也勃起了，当然，没人能有赢下这种场合的定力。Vergil一边拿下面那根东西去顶Dante的屁股，一边拉开了对方的裤链。  
恶魔猎人有一瞬间的惊慌——即使身前还有围裙做遮挡，但感知上却和直接暴露在空气里没什么区别——他小小地扭动身体试图挣开Vergil的手。  
“嘘……”他哥哥仿佛恶魔低吟，“小心你的咖啡。”  
说罢他就握着那根东西撸动了几下，东西的前端抵蹭着在围裙上顶出一个小小的鼓包，Dante觉得自己的脸在烧。“别硬得太厉害，”Vergil在这时火上浇油道，“就算有围裙也看得出来。”  
话音未落，他像是故意的一般，用手里的硬物撩拨了几下围裙。Dante咬着唇冒汗，一小股前液直接泄了出去。“我错了老哥……”他终于愿意服输，声音小得像蚊子哼哼，“别弄了……”  
再不服软，Vergil大概能让他在这站着射出来，满满一围裙那种——他哥真的做得到。  
Vergil的鼻息就在耳边，手上停了动作，那人语气里的得逞几乎要溢出来：“记住你现在的语气。”  
衬衣里的手指被拿了出去，乳尖依然挺立着。“你可以去上菜了。”他哥松开了他，又恢复了先前冷冰冰的态度。  
Dante得以解脱，他长舒一口气，调整着身体上下仍然有些敏感过度的状态。“你能帮我拿一下吗？”他转过身可怜巴巴地举着托盘请求帮助，“或者更体贴点，帮我把裤子拉上。”  
Vergil站在那儿，嘴角有一丝不易察觉的微笑。男人抱起手臂，稍稍歪过脑袋打量了一会他的弟弟。  
“不。”他说，“我说了，去上菜，Dante。”  
无视掉对方眼底开始涌出的绝望，前任魔王下了最后一道指令：“因为你上晚了，要记得和客人道歉。送完后，到更衣室找我。”

TBC


	2. 《完美拉花》续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *更衣室后续

Dante进去的时候Vergil就靠在门边，他便也不多话，反手锁了门就凑过去咬对方的嘴唇。“刚那可有点过分了……”即便这样也不忘含糊着控诉一句。  
Vergil低低嗯了声，也不知是反对还是同意，活动下颚避开他的肆意啃食，倒是看准机会拿舌头赌了他的后续发言。Dante看似不满地微微皱眉，吮舐着嘴里的舌头挤动咽喉，一边用仍然硬得厉害的下体去蹭他哥的大腿。  
Vergil一手摸进围裙握住他腿间那根湿哒哒的东西，另一只手已经开始解他的裤腰了。Dante吸气，立刻嗯啊着伸手配合他宽衣解带。围裙之下的西裤落到脚踝那儿，被连着皮鞋踢踢踩踩地甩到一边，衬衣被从围裙腰绳里抽拉出来，马甲则被拉扯着解开脱掉了。  
没了那些紧绷布料的阻碍，Vergil直接抬手拢住Dante一边的乳肉揉捏起来，乳尖一如几分钟前那样突硬着，稍加触碰，Dante就抽着气边挺动着下身边搂了上来。“……做不做？”他暖烘烘地在他哥耳边哈气，Vergil不答，只是报复般咬了下他的耳廓。恶魔猎人小小地撇嘴，脸垂在颈间，两手摩挲着对方毛茸的后脑，胯下则轻轻耸动着在他兄长的手心里寻找慰藉。  
对想要的东西报以耐心而不是强取豪夺，这有违Vergil一贯以来的信条，但不知怎的，当Dante在情事上有类似的举动时，他却总是感到受用。“去那边坐好。”他指示道，胸口的手一边略微施压，示意方向。Dante只扭头看了一眼，便抱着他哥的脖子趔趔趄趄后退几步，一屁股在房间中央的长椅上坐了下去。Vergil没加以反对，反倒顺着他的动作半跪下身，一手将Dante的右腿架上了椅子。  
“哇哦……”能看到Vergil的清秀面孔出现在自己两腿之间，Dante不由得小腹发紧，下意识就吞下一口唾沫。  
Vergil一手在围裙之下继续揉搓着那根东西，另一只手则隔着围裙覆了上来。“下次还敢吗？”他拿两根手指捻动头部，眼睛也牢牢盯着那块布料。  
“敢什么……”Dante看得两眼发直，一面心不在焉地回他。  
Vergil缓缓拉开那块布，终于将被自己把玩的直挺挺的性器暴露出来，视线上挑看向Dante，眼里的试探意味浓重。  
Dante被盯得呼吸滚烫，他一边难耐地活动着腿根和屁股，一边才努力组织出几个字来回应：“如果是指不好好工作……不会了老哥……”  
“但要是指挑衅你，那可真的难——啊……”  
男人闭了闭眼，张口将他的下身吞了进去。湿滑的头部黏着着口腔粘膜滑进嘴里，再又被稍微吐出贴在嘴唇上，蹭得Vergil嘴唇水光光的。Dante拧着眉头挺动下身，难以自持地想再把东西重新塞进去，虽然刚刚只是几秒的接触，但Vergil柔软的舌面和腮肉给他的感觉好极了。他吸着鼻子将龟头蹭在他哥的唇边，鼻音带上了恳求，Vergil似是笑了笑，允了他的请求。舌面舔舐过茎身，男人微微仰头，挑动舌头，将舌尖探进了包皮之下——Dante大口抽着气哆嗦了一下，从铃口漏了一小股清液出来，他哥看上去倒是不甚在意，径直张口重新将头部含进了口中。嘴唇环着他的冠状沟，包皮被缓缓推开，舌面紧贴着茎身。Dante爽的大腿都快抽筋了，他本能地抚上Vergil的侧脸，一边试探性地挺动下身，好让东西能在他哥的嘴里进得更深一些。对此Vergil只是稍稍抬眼看了他一眼，腾出一只手去拿旁边椅子上的润滑。  
是他提前放在那儿的。  
当手指带着冰凉的润滑穿刺进身体时Dante想着，一面闷闷地觉得不爽，明明这人早就打定主意要上他了，先前却还是摆着老正经的样子等他主动迎上去。想着屁股上就挨了一巴掌，钝响一声，疼却是真疼。他痛呼了一声，边咬牙切齿地去和腿间的人对瞪，但想到自己小兄弟正挺在人牙边，两秒不到，恶魔猎人就选择了示软。他轻轻摆动腰臀，后穴努力吞吐着将他哥的手指让进去，阴茎就贴在Vergil脸边冒水，大魔王低头拓张，时不时在茎身和铃口那儿吮舔两下。最终两根手指被吞吃进去且进出自如，Vergil这才又重新张嘴裹住了龟头的部分，一面顶弄着内壁抽送手指。前后夹击，Dante有些急促地哼唧着双手攀住椅背，屁股略微腾空前后摇摆着。“Vergi……嗯……”他哑着嗓子给出暗示，身体却本能地继续律动着，前半截茎身在他兄长嘴里快速进出，冠状沟反复磨蹭过嘴唇，龟头像泡在水里，也不知是自己的前液还是Vergil的唾液被对方一股脑含在口中。Dante仰过头，更衣室的顶灯照进眼里刺得他视线模糊，他大声喘息着，在几个挺动后猛地夹紧了屁股，下身一松，就这么交代在了他哥的嘴里。  
“哈……哈……”他深呼吸，小腹的肌肉仍在抽跳着回味高潮，后穴里湿乎乎地张合着。Dante晕乎着视线掰回脑袋，看他哥微微拧着眉，嘴里仍包着自己那根东西。  
“我提醒你了……”他提前辩解道，鼻息还有些。Vergil轻轻摇头，一边让他的阴茎从嘴里滑出去，发出咕啾一声水响。Dante盯着他的嘴，看那两片水粉色的嘴唇抿了抿，接着打开，舌尖探出，白浊色的液体混着一些清亮粘液相互粘连着淋撒在正在逐渐瘫软下去的茎物之上。到了这时，他哥才终于抬起眼看向他，Dante瞪大眼睛，喉结上下滚动了一圈：“呃……”他感到屁股里的手指又顶了几下，“这个还可以有下次吗？”  
“看你表现。”男人沉声说着，一边起身跪跨上长椅，手指也从他的屁股里抽了出去。一条腿被架在对方的臂弯里，Dante立刻连声喊停。“我才刚射过一次，老哥……”他委声说着，看他哥解裤链的动作却没有要减速的意思，“你明知道我刚射完的时候超——嗯……”滚热的性器不容分说直接顶在了他的臀缝里，头部更是戳刺着开始向入口里挤，Dante咬死了后牙，抬手揪住对方的衣襟。Vergil扶着椅背，视线紧锁着他的脸：“超敏感？是的，我知道。”说着身下就缓缓挺进，硬物伴着肉糜被破开的黏腻声一口气挺到底。Dante几乎被插得背过气，他张着嘴吸进大口的空气，再颤抖着小口呼出，疲软的阴茎只垂着头吐了点清液出来。  
射精高潮之后的操弄总是让Dante有一种失去对自己身体掌控的无力感，快感和声音都不听使唤，屁股里额外凸显的酸胀，以及前端时刻都隐约存在的排尿欲望……虽然还没有哪次真的尿过裤子，但不间断地滴水淋漓也不是什么可以让他拿来自豪的身体反应。Vergil操得又猛又凶，每一次的顶弄都深埋到底，似乎所有的耐心都已经用完在刚刚的前戏上了。  
他果然好爱我……  
在这样的大操大合之下，Dante仍然能晕晕乎乎地留出一点脑子去思考这件事。他的屁股已经离开了椅面，后脊背被压在椅背上，来自Vergil的每一下抽插都差不多能把他操翻过去。Dante牢牢地揪着他哥那根罪魁祸首的领带，预高潮不知道都过了几遍，胯下透湿，臀肉隔了裤子拍击在腿胯间闷声作响。Dante迷糊着低头去看Vergil，看对方鼻翼有汗，额发散了一些，颧骨那儿有浅浅的红。Vergil粗着呼吸，最后放慢节奏几个深入的抽插，找了最深的角度一股脑射在了里面。  
两人维持着这个姿势休息了一会，Vergil轻声吸气，退出了他弟弟的身体缓慢起身。Dante则四仰八叉地摊在长椅上，下身狼藉，衬衣皱成一团紧在身上，仿佛刚刚不是和他哥，而是一群Nobody来了一发。  
“棒极了……”他哑着嗓子嘿嘿笑道，单手举在眼前遮光，“现在我可以正大光明换新衬衣了。”  
Vergil不答，走开几步将对方先前随意丢在地上的衣服收捡了一下，又悉数堆叠在椅子上。“很遗憾，”他说，“我们还得回去继续工作。”  
“我现在可是精力充沛啊，没什么好遗憾的。”Dante不以为意，等他抬眼看到了Vergil的脸，才想起他并不是两人之中那个性爱之后有肌肤渴求的人。  
“好啦……”恶魔猎人踉跄着站起身，不顾自己一塌糊涂的形象，偷笑着揽过了他哥哥的肩膀，“回家以后补给你。”再一分钟好了，他稍微任性了一下，磨蹭着将脸颊贴在对方的颈窝里。Vergil在他脑袋边上很小声地叹了口气，算是认可了这个口头补偿承诺。  
“现在，让我再找一件新的衬衣……我敢说Nero在外面已经快要把吧台拆掉了。”

——————

这次没了。


	3. 《关于睡眠》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *凌晨醒来的人总是会有点奇思妙想。

Vergil在凌晨醒来。  
他深呼吸，睡意朦胧地眨了眨眼。房间黑沉沉的，表示时间还早，而空气静谧之中，隐约能听见窗外簌簌的落雪声。  
下雪了。Vergil想着，这念头配着柔软的床铺又给了他重新陷入昏昏欲睡的动力。他挪动了一下身体，这才感觉到有只脚正贴着自己的小腿。  
Dante背对着他睡在旁边，半个脑袋都埋进了枕头，呼吸绵长，看起来睡得正熟。  
关于睡着后的Dante并不如他在床笫间表现得那么黏人这一点，Vergil先前已经有所察觉了。而正是因为少见，在像这样的冬日凌晨把自己睡成一只虾的弟弟，对他而言，是很难抗拒的。  
Vergil偏转身体凑了过去，手臂环过对方的腰，额头贴上裸露的后颈。他们几小时前才刚做过，皮肤上还残留了一点性事后的余味——汗水，唾液，荷尔蒙——他煽动鼻翼轻嗅着，又稍稍抬头将嘴唇附了上去。  
怀里的人微颤了一下，发出一声模糊的鼻音。他窸窸窣窣地在被子里舒展开身体，干燥且温暖的手抚摸着Vergil的手臂，最后停在手背上。肩背重新挺直，使得侧颈更大一块皮肤被暴露在空气里。  
Vergil眯着眼睛，Dante无意识的示好动作于他而言十分受用。他翻找到对方T恤的下沿，手掌贴着肚子探进去，未绷起肌肉的肚腹绵软，乳房更是松软的像两块布丁。脂肪在皮肤下不成形状，任他捧在手里揉捏。Vergil拿指节去夹同样软嫩的乳尖，那两粒东西在吸吮之下硬挺烂红的样子还历历在目，他又换了拇指和食指搓捻，换来的却是Dante在迷糊中的挣扎。  
人被固在怀里哪里也去不了，他弟弟两手攀着他的小臂扭动腰身，屁股顶在胯间，试图把自己推离开一点距离。Vergil嗅吻着他的头发，一边将桎梏收紧了一些，另一只手则挤开Dante胯骨与床垫的间隙，直接摸进了睡裤之中。  
而直到小兄弟被人捏在手里了，传奇恶魔猎人才从深眠中缓缓转醒。他叹着气，从喉咙深处小声嘟囔着些什么，显然很不满自己被吵醒这件事。  
Vergil不吭声，倒是借着他在怀里小挣扎的劲拽下了他的裤子。阴茎软软地垂坠着贴在一侧大腿上，Vergil揽着他的腿根将屁股又朝着身下按了按，让臀肉挤上自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，另一只手不忘继续逗弄正在他指间颤动的乳头。  
“你应该在睡觉……”Dante终于成功组织出一句有内容的台词，声音黏糊，语气里的抱怨半真半假。Vergil将鼻尖抵在他耳后，故意让呼吸打在他后颈那儿，Dante带着睡意哼哼着试图躲开这点挑弄，屁股却本能一般贴着他哥那根东西磨蹭了几下。与此同时，Vergil手里正把玩着的性器也颤颤巍巍成了半勃状态。  
Vergil换了活动灵活的手去继续抚弄，指腹摩挲着包皮慢慢褪下，头部些微湿润，他轻轻碰了碰，Dante立刻拿鼻音叫唤了一声。未完全勃起的性器会更敏感，Vergil亲吻着他的后颈，一边反复拿指尖去点触铃口那一点。小股的前液很快打湿了他的手掌，阴茎也终于完全勃起，借着润滑，他慢动作将包皮推到位，再又转搓着小幅度撸动起来。  
Dante瘫在他怀里，舒服得只剩下略微短促的呼吸声，两腿并得紧紧的，屁股则还粘着他的下身。Vergil另一只手将糊在腿根那儿的水迹在大腿内侧抹开，跟着挤了两根手指进到那两块软肉之间去拨弄他的阴囊。越是这样，Dante的腿就夹得越紧，喉咙里的声音也变成了意义不明的呜咽，Vergil贴在他耳边笑笑，放开他的下身去扯自己的裤子。热乎乎的阴茎被捏着根部顶戳在Dante的股缝里，男人小小地惊了一下，刚要转身说点什么，屁股上就挨了一巴掌。  
“腿夹好。”他哥哥轻声命令道。  
Dante不满地哼唧着，却还是昏沉着脑袋照做了。Vergil用手指在他腿间拓开一条细缝，硬物就顺着这条缝隙顶了进去。大腿内侧的皮肤柔嫩，加上两边前液的润滑，这一下戳进去竟带着一声咕啾水响，隔着被子都听得Dante烧耳朵。他只感觉得到他哥那根东西滚热，挤在他腿间贴着囊袋抽插着，他伸手去摸，硕大的头部每次顶进来都能蹭到他的手心，也是一手水。  
摸了几下，Vergil的呼吸也粗了起来，手臂带了力气将人箍在身前，另一边则用手不断地将对方那两颗阴囊向大腿缝里推挤。Dante耐不住，腿间的操弄带着古怪的淫靡感，明明连后穴的入口都没碰到，他却紧着小腹一阵阵地跟着耸动屁股。没几下之后，Vergil许是嫌他动得没有章法，伸手又握住了他前面的性器，算是半强制性地阻止了他的动作。  
拇指反复揉搓头部和铃口，渗出的前液被不断在柱身上抹匀，手指嵌进褶皱之中带动包皮上下动作……Vergil对Dante的身体早已熟悉异常，他把握着节奏，听他弟弟从急促地呼吸到大口抽气，脊背紧贴着他的胸腹微微颤抖着，最后几下滑动，男人猛地抓着他的手臂，双腿死死绞在了一起。原本专注在他弟弟前端的Vergil一下被夹得失了方向，他嘶声抽着气，也不管才刚被射了一手的浓稠，抓着Dante的侧腰就大力抽送起来。高潮余韵中Dante鼻息依然急促，双腿来回挤动着，Vergil闷闷地低哼了两声，精液被尽数射在那两块软肉之间。

喘匀了气，Dante胡乱蹬掉挂在小腿上的睡裤随便擦了擦两腿之间，这才转过身，去和他哥拿一个缺失的吻。两个人黏黏糊糊地互相舔弄了一会儿，Dante也不在乎自己下半截全裸，一条腿架上了Vergil的腰。“现在……”困意重新袭来，他拿鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的鬓角，“你能睡着了？”  
暖烘烘的身子包裹着他，Vergil放松脖颈，让脸颊能落在对方的发顶上。“不自己睡？”他对Dante一贯以来在睡眠中的私人空间感提出质疑。  
怀里的人动了动。“破个例……”他弟弟的声音又迷糊起来，“……我那半床单都湿了……”

——————

祝睡好。


	4. 《关于做爱的时候笑场这件事》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *第一次和哥哥做，Dante试图缓解一下尴尬的气氛。

也许是润滑剂倒多了。Dante想着。  
他哥手里握着自己的那根东西顶在他屁股里，龟头几次都蹭着会阴那儿滑开，挤弄出很大的水声，听上去黏叽叽的。Vergil皱着眉头，脸上原先的急躁已经变成了不满，Dante立着鸟摊平在他身下，逐渐开始觉得无聊，便灿灿道：“需要帮忙吗？”  
“安静。”他哥言简意赅地命令他，“然后别动。”  
好吧。恶魔猎人眨眨眼，略微抬起头去看自己腿间的那两根东西。“可能是太大了。”迅速删除了对方两秒前才说过的话，他试探性地提出解答，“就……不合适。”  
Vergil掐着他的大腿根，手上仍然没有放弃尝试：“你在说什么……”  
“你的以前可是好小的一根……”Dante望着天花板回忆道，“粉粉的，毛都还没长出来。”  
可现在……说着他又看了一眼对方那根布着青筋头部涨大的小怪物，心说这吃得下去才有鬼，抬眼就看到他哥的吃惊脸。  
“干嘛？”  
“要么你是个从小就心怀鬼胎的变态……”Vergil摇头，一边重新将手指推挤进那个湿软的小洞里，“要么你就是个在床话上糟透了的白痴。”他弟弟应着动作扭转腰身，后穴更是热情地缠住了他的手指。  
“嗯……怎么……我的原来也很小啊……”Dante磨蹭着双腿，大腿内侧的软肉悉数挤在Vergil胯上，“还以为会一直那样呢……”  
他哥不得不伏低了身子来捂他的嘴：“安静这两个字你有哪个听不懂吗？”  
Dante在手掌之下呜呜两声，依然挣扎着把话说完：“我觉得还是以前比较可爱……”  
话音刚落，Vergil便长叹一声，脑袋下落，埋在了他的颈边。  
两人胸腹相贴，Dante搂上他哥赤裸的肩背，忍不住嘿嘿两声。“有什么好笑的。”耳边Vergil的声音听起来带了点沮丧。不问倒也罢了，恶魔猎人颤抖着身体，抱着他哥的脑袋笑得陷进了床铺。  
“抱歉……”他咧着嘴将那人的脸掰向自己，一面送上一个吻，“我想今晚是毁了。”  
Vergil皱着眉咬住了他的舌头，喉咙深处依然滚动着不满的咕哝声。亲吻间Dante仍然忍不住漏出丝丝窃笑，这使得身上的人恼火加倍，手上更是没轻重地握住了他的腰。“疼。”侧腰的软肉被肆意揉捏，他却只是假意抱怨了一句，跟着又钉在那人唇边好言好语地打商量，“我可以给你来个口活，保证比操我还爽的那种。”  
“当然前提是你还硬——啊……”  
话被硬生生掐断，Dante无声地张大嘴巴吸气，将后脑勺抵进了枕头。后穴就这么被挤开，屁股里的东西一节一节地破入，引得他本能地跟着抬高了腰肢——Vergil仍然贴着他的脸，鼻尖戳进了脸颊，呼吸滚热。“继续说……”他哥目光灼人，声音压得极低，原先掐着腰的手也趁机环过去，压着他贴近自己的胯间。  
Dante拧着眉咬住嘴唇，听下身的粘膜挤弄声音不断，性器挺进则搅得他腹腔里酸胀的不行，而直到腿根那儿有了毛发的触感，他才细细地喘着气重新又瘫在了床上。  
“我真的很想念我哥粉红色的小兄弟。”他闭起眼睛小声许愿。  
Vergil跟着笑，吻了吻他的眼角，复又坐直身体。“我相信你会更喜欢现在这根的。”他哥哥如此笃定道。

——————  
所以Dante你完了。


	5. 《惊喜本人被惊喜惊到是怎么回事》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dante还以为自己会是那个大惊喜。  
> *所以恶魔过什么圣诞节。

“你确定你没生气？”  
“荒谬，我搞不懂有什么可以生气的。”  
“毕竟这可是圣诞节啊。”  
Vergil隔着电话线翻动了一下眼睛：“所以我才说你荒谬。”

Dante其实知道他哥不在乎什么圣诞节。脚趾头想想也知道，这种合家团圆壁炉前团团坐拆礼物的喜庆节日不会是Vergil的菜，他只是相当遗憾自己不能在平安夜里面对面地听对方说出这句话。  
他被困在外地了。  
恶魔猎人可没有节庆休假加班双薪，但这单工作他事先调查了，简单快速，平安夜之前做完回家甚至还能赶上午饭……结果天不遂人愿，几天下来状况百出，现在眼瞅着24号都快晚八点了，收工依然遥遥无期。  
于是他只好可怜巴巴地往家拨电话。  
留守老人当然不会接他撒的这个油了吧唧的娇，甚至明确表示没有Dante这个虚伪的圣诞爱好者在家他反而乐得清闲——“你这就有点过分了。”他弟弟在话筒那头大声地吸了一下鼻子，委屈听上去倒是挺真实。  
Vergil扪心自问了一下，觉得他的表述离过分还相差甚远，于是秉着一贯作风将正凄凄惨惨戚戚的弟弟切断在了电话那头。  
“现在……”他转过身看向客厅，“我们继续吧。”

——————

有志者，事竟成。  
以前的他可能确实没这本事，但现在Dante可以大声说出来，只有想不到没有做不到。  
凌晨三点二十，他站在了自家事务所门外。  
“哈，我真牛逼。”他忍不住地得意，错过平安夜，但他至少赶上了圣诞节，他包里甚至还揣了Vergil深恶痛绝的圣诞礼物——不对称花色长筒袜，耶。  
恶魔猎人小心翼翼地转锁开门，门刚打开一条缝，暖色的光就泄了出来。Dante一时被晃了眼，他缓缓推开大门，被屋里的景象惊呆了。  
暖橙色的仙女灯铺了一地，从大门口的茶几那儿堆堆聚聚地一直延伸到办公桌旁边，而汇聚点则是一棵巨大无比的圣诞树，比他以往在室内见过的都要大——彩灯绕满周身，顶端的星星更是几乎要戳到天花板。  
“我操……”Dante站在原地仰着头，看灯看得两眼发直。  
怎么回事，Vergil趁他不在家把房子租出去给奇怪的年轻人开Party了吗，但是这么大的树这么漂亮的灯也太离谱了。  
恶魔猎人小心绕开地上盘踞的线路走到屋子中间，置身其中才发觉真的像进了什么Fairy Land，还是超梦幻的那种，直到他听到一声响亮的呼噜。  
窗边的沙发上窝着两个黑影，他走近两步，依稀辩认出Griffin和Shadow的剪影。  
一猫一鸟非常没有形象地睡瘫在沙发上，连他靠得那么近了都没有反应。  
这都什么情况？  
Dante百思不得其解，伸手把鸟拎了起来。  
“喂。”  
晃了几下，睡到打呼的狮鹫才慢慢悠悠地醒了过来，嘴里跟着模糊不清地念叨：“星星我好不容易才挂上去的Vergil……你OCD再严重也差不多一点吧……”  
“呃……”Dante隐约听出了点东西，“这都是我哥弄的？”  
“Dante！”Griffin猛然惊醒，声音一大，Shadow也低低地咕哝了一声翻了个身。巨鸟扑扇了两下翅膀腾在空中，语无伦次道，“完了完了，这本来……这应该是个惊喜的，他……我们以为你今天不回来了。”  
“所以确实是我哥弄的。”恶魔猎人心口一窒，小声道，“哇哦……”  
黑豹起身下地，拉了一个长长的懒腰，咕哝着拿头蹭了蹭他的腿。Griffin落在办公桌上站定，压着嗓子不满道：“他弄的？要我说Vergil除了会拿刀砍砍恶魔根本就没其他用了……他搞了这些个玩意，结果乱七八糟全缠在了一起，我也算佩服他居然没直接一刀切了了事……当然最后还是切了，虽然切的是自己。真是的，到了这个时候还是得靠我给他解决问题。”  
Shadow低声咆哮了一声，Griffin只好应付道：“好吧好吧，小猫咪，是我们两个一起搞定的。”  
“哇哦，”Dante感觉自己嘴边的微笑都快溢出去了，只会反复说，“哇哦。”  
“收起你的傻笑，蠢货。”狮鹫叽里呱啦地数落他，“现在你提前回来，我们精心准备的惊喜全毁啦，毁啦！”  
恶魔猎人站在那儿开始脱外套：“绝对没有。相信我，这惊喜可太大了。”  
他实在忍不住上前对着Griffin丰满的腹羽一通乱揉，惹得对方叽呱乱叫，又狠狠搓了两把黑豹的脑袋：“晚安你们两个，现在轮到Vergil拆礼物了。”  
“恶心！”蓝色大鸟吵闹道，“呸！”

——————

二楼静悄悄的，Dante把靴子脱在了楼梯口，蹑手蹑脚摸进了Vergil的房间。房间暖气开得很低，地板冰凉，他踮着脚尖走到床边，黑暗中只看得清床上一个裹着被子的人影，也不知道是不是还睡着。恶魔猎人抿抿嘴，掀开被子钻了进去。  
暖意立刻裹住了他，Dante匍匐着向上蠕动了几下，接着将脸埋进了对方的胯间。隔着棉质睡衣，嘴下的性器绵软，Dante拿舌头顶了几下，身旁的人动了动，有人抚上他的后脑。  
Dante在散发着热量的腰腹间轻笑出声，伸手拽下裤腰，将Vergil干燥且温暖的柔软阴茎裹紧了嘴里。头顶上方传来一声叹息，后脑勺上的手指也收紧了，Dante吞咽着口水，发现嘴里的东西正在以秒为单位迅速涨大。他动了动舌头，又移动脖颈将那根东西往深处送了一点，膨胀起来的头部堵住了他的咽喉，他条件反射地继续吞咽着，唾液却顺着嘴角滴落下去。  
“唔……”Dante吸吮出声，单手扣住了他哥的屁股，试图将东西往更深处再塞一点儿。Vergil也跟着轻轻挺动腰身，龟头与铃口来回顶蹭着他的软腭，有咸涩的液体混着唾液被他吞下去。Dante努力活动着喉咙，终于将他哥已经完全勃起的性器吞吃到了根部。鼻尖埋在粗硬的耻毛之中，额头贴着小腹，他从鼻子里缓缓呼气，调动口腔和咽喉的肌肉又给对方来了个狠夹。Vergil这下大约是真的醒了，胸腔扩张一个深呼吸，下胯后退，一手揪着Dante的头发，一手揪衣服，将他从被窝里提了上去。  
下巴上全是口水，Dante悉数擦在Vergil睡衣上，这才嬉皮笑脸地往人颈窝里钻。他哥显然正在用性欲和睡意打架，下身在他腿间挺动着，呼吸却又缓了下去。  
“真没礼貌。”Dante假意抱怨，“是不是还要我自己扩张好了骑上去？”  
耳边Vergil带着气音笑了一声，后腰有手摸进了衣服。温暖的手掌贴着脊骨上下抚摸了几遍，Dante叹息着舒展开身体，困倦不知怎的也浮了上来。“我以为你讨厌圣诞节。”他在Vergil颈间落下几个吻，手指也不甘示弱般溜进了对方的睡衣。  
“不是你以为，确实讨厌。”他哥的声音睡意浓重，尾音几乎要沉入黑暗之中。  
Dante轻声哼笑，有意揶揄道：“所以楼下那一堆，我猜是你的小宠物们自作主张？”  
头顶上沉默了好一会，久到他几乎就要以为Vergil又睡过去了。“听起来你很满意。”对方最终评价道。  
“受宠若惊。”恶魔猎人又把自己团了团，眼睛也跟着闭上了，“发起人值得一份超豪华圣诞礼物。”  
围着他的暖暖和和的环抱只维持了几秒钟，突然天地变动，黑乎乎一个人影将他压在身下。  
Dante仰面躺着，在黑暗中歪头端详对方模糊不清的脸。“有何贵干？”他笑眯眯的跟人装傻。  
Vergil硬邦邦地顶了顶他的屁股，沉声道：“拿我的圣诞礼物。”  
恶魔猎人嗤得笑出声，伸手勾住他的脖子将人拉进一个深吻。“圣诞快乐老哥……”唇齿交合间，他仍不忘送上这一句。  
“看你表现了。”

——————  
圣诞特供！


End file.
